Spontaneously hypertensive rats were found to be more sensitive than the genetically closely related normotensive Wistar-Kyoto rats to the chronic cardiotoxic and nephrotoxic effects produced by the administration of 12 weekly doses of 1 mg/kg of doxorubicin; in both strains of rats these toxicities were attenuated by pretreatment with ICRF-187.